Orbit
by LenoraLeopoldIII
Summary: Daniel struggles to hold on to Rorschach
1. Chapter 1: Resistance

I own nothing.

It wasn't so much realization, just understanding without thinking about it too much. It wasn't even fully accepted, tolerated at most. Rorschach's life had slowly begun to revolve around Daniel Drieberg. Slightly. Instead of being fully consumed by fighting scum, crime and sin, he had been slightly diverted. He had tried to fight it, ignore Daniel and his pull, but there was no point. The orbit was certain, but never admitted. He didn't think about it, but allowed himself to circle. With each rotation Rorschach came closer and closer to Daniel. Best not to think about it.

----------------------------------------------------

Daniel was sitting at his kitchen table staring at the wood grain. Every once in awhile his head would nod, agreeing that sleep was coming. One of his overhead lights had burnt out, and his kitchen wasn't bright enough to keep him awake. He wanted to be awake just in case a visitor came...at 1 o'clock in the morning. Actually, he never knew when Rorschach would show up, so he waited with more hope than expectancy.

Just as Daniel's head began to loll for the last time he heard footsteps up the basement steps.  
His heart gave a jump as his mind scrambled back from wherever it had gone to sleep. Shocking, that tonight he actually came.

Unless it isn't rorschach. His fear sparked in the back of his skull.

Daniel's doubt was erased as he turned to watch the basement door open with confidence. After waiting night after night for this, it wasn't exactly the triumphant return he expected. Rorschach slunk around the door and into the poorly lit kitchen. After collapsing into a chair at the opposite end of the table he finally looked around.

Rorschach's mask turned toward Dan and shifted sluggishly. After a moment, recognition. Daniel frowned, and was wary of Rorschach's actions, or lack of. He sat up straight before speaking.

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks," he stated. Hesitating, unsure of his next question, "Where have you been?"

After a moment Rorschach shook his head and took off his hat. Daniel took this as a good sign that he would be staying for at least a little while. Maybe Daniel should steal his hat. He wouldn't be able leave until he had it back. Daniel's sleepy brain smiled and forgot that he had asked a question. He didn't want Rorschach to leave. This reminded him of why he had been yearning to see him tonight.

"Come on Rorschach, where have you been all this time?" Daniel insisted and leaned slightly forward.

Rorschach's mask gave a jump, black and white chasing each other. He stood abruptly and went over to a cupboard. Reaching in and groping, his hand returned with a can. Examining the label he was content with his blind choice. After opening the can he sat back at the table with spoon in hand. Gathering his mask on the bridge of his nose he began to ladle corn into his mouth.

Corn. How exotic. Daniel thought.

For a few minutes he was content to watch the man eat, while pretending he wasn't watching him eat.

Impatient. He wanted an answer, but wasn't sure he was going to get one. It was possible Rorschach would answer after he was done eating, or that he would ignore Dan further.

Spoon hit bottom of can and Rorschach got up again. Daniel waited silently for words, but there were none as Rorschach turned again to the cupboard. Daniel's temper sparked as he stood abruptly from the table and his chair screached on the floor. He rounded the table and confronted Rorschach.

Rorschach froze with his hand in the cabinet as Daniel spoke, "I haven't seen or heard from you in three weeks, and you can't even tell me where you were the whole time?"

Rorschach withdrew his hand and turned toward Daniel. His harsh tone was putting him on edge, and Daniel could see it. "Just tell me where you were!" Daniel demanded.

Dan knew that he was pushing it. He was pushing for an answer that he didn't really need or want. What did it matter where Rorschach was?

Rorschach spoke as he looked up into Daniel's face, "Wasn't here."  
"I noticed," Dan said simply and stood still. He could reach out and touch Rorschach now if he wanted to. That was what he wanted, and it surprised him.

"I was worried...," Dan said quietly and his hand was rising through the air, "...about you."  
Daniel figured his hand would land on Rorschach's shoulder, and it did.

Rorschach allowed the hand to sit there for a moment before placing his hand on top of it. This was to show his acceptance of the gesture, but would also be used to remove the hand.

"Thank you Daniel," Rorschach said formally before he prepared to swipe Dan's hand away.

Daniel began to move. His hand slid out from under Rorschach's glove and it fell away in shock. Daniel's hand was now running along Rorschach's collarbone and was heading for his neck. All the emotions he had gathered over the past three weeks motivated his hand forward. Rorschach could have been dead. He could be dead tomorrow. Daniel Drieberg should be dead right now.

His hand finally stopped moving as it cupped Rorschach's neck. He ran his thumb along jawline and circled in the hollow behind his ear. Rorschach's mouth hung open slightly, unbelieving. At the moment he was too shocked to do anything but allow the touch.

"I was worried about you," Daniel said again, quieter this time, barely above a whisper. His eyes shifted from watching his own hand to staring at Rorschach's mask. His hand had continued to the back of Rorschach's skull. Daniel slipped a finger underneath the edge of his mask and held his breath.

This was when Rorschach reacted. He stepped backward and Daniel's hand fell away. A low growl was exhaled from his nose as he pulled the mask back over the bottom of his face. He was shaking violently as he held his mask in place at his neck.

"Don't touch," Rorschach hissed as he took another step back.

Daniel advanced equally, "Please, I'm sorry, I just..." he let the words die as he watched in horror. Daniel took another step foward, even though it broke his heart to see Rorschach so disgusted with him.

Rorschach retreated more until the small of his back hit the kitchen counter. His hands had left his mask to make fists at his sides. Daniel whispered, "You're all I have."

Rorschach was still shaking as he said, "Don't." This time with less conviction. In Daniel's kitchen Rorschach couldn't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

I own nothing.

In Adrian's grip Daniel couldn't breathe.

It had only been six months since all of this happened in Karnak, and some nights Daniel still woke up with the feeling of a hand around his throat.

--------------------------------------------------------

Daniel had watched dazedly as Laurie shot once at Adrian. A quick jump of triumph and slight guilt as he watched the man hit the floor. He watched in stupor as the hand unfolded and bullet was revealed. Daniel's mouth opened in silent, useless warning as Adrian's leg came up and caught Laurie in the stomach. In the air she folded and when she hit the marble floor her spine sprang back and her head cracked. Daniel could still hear the sick crack, replayed it in his mind. Blood was pooling from a gash in the back of her head as she rolled on the floor. She was moaning at first, but as she began to cough it turned to a mad gurgling. Daniel was rushing to her.

"Adrian, if you've killed her-" Dan gasped as he crouched to hold her, not entirely believing what was happening, but saw the red evidence.

"Oh Daniel -" Adrian was saying useless things, blathering as he stood again from the floor. Daniel was too horrified at what he was holding to listen. Laurie was a garbling, crying, bloody mess and she clung to Daniel.

Daniel bent close as she said through thick mouth, " Jon? Oh please Jon..." Daniel recoiled as she said his name repeatedly, pleading. The rational part of his brain said she was in too much pain to know better, but his heart still stung as she continued calling to him.

Through the ceiling smashed a large blue arm, reached down to Adrian, but found Laurie and hesitated. Daniel was scared out of his mind, but Jon was calm as he was normal sized again, split in two, and heading to where Dan was crouched over Laurie.

Jon stood over Dan, and Daniel struggled to understand all that was happening. He loosened his grip as he realized Jon's intentions. Laurie still mumbled consistently the other man's name, the better man, the best man.

"Thank you Daniel," Jon said serenely as he bent and lifted Laurie into his arms. Her red began to flow onto his blue and Daniel's heart was breaking now and forever. All Daniel could do was gape and squeeze Laurie's hand one last time before the two flashed and were gone.

Dan stood slowly, and shakily looked around. The other Jon had begun to shadow Rorschach closely, and everyone listened as the TVs announced the attacks around the world.

"I did it!" Adrian shouted and looked triumphant and glorious, but at that moment Dan saw him differently.

This was a man that had planned the deaths of millions of people, but had taken special measure to plan the deaths of those close to him. Edward Blake thrown from a window, Laurie thrown across the room, Jon fried with a giant lynx, what else did he plan? He was insane, diagnosed in the few moments Daniel stood and watched.

--------------------------------------------------------

Would Dan keep Adrian's little secret? Of course, he had already done enough damage.

Rorschach was a different matter, as he walked away from the three other men. Never intending to compromise. Jon began to follow him, and Daniel was panicked. He moved to follow, but felt a hand press against his chest. He turned his head to look and argue with Adrian, but only noticed he was shaking his head.

"You're a good friend Daniel," Adrian said sadly as he moved his hand from his chest to his neck and lifted him clear off the ground. Dan's hands flew straight to where Adrian was gripping him, and his eyes bulged. He gasped shallowly, and Rorschach stopped dead.

"If you leave without promising your silence Rorschach," Adrian said slowly as he tightened his grip, "Daniel will be killed."

Daniel was incredulous, even as his body begged for air. Thinking back Dan would note that Adrian didn't say he would be killing Daniel. He made it sound like a horrible accident would happen. Everything was planned. Daniel couldn't see where this was going because he wasn't breathing at the time.

Even though Dan hadn't seen the promise or process, he felt the results. After only a few more agonizing moments Adrian placed him on the ground. He fell to his knees and coughed raggedly. Relief and oxygen filled him as Adrian moved away. Daniel continued his desperate sucking and coughing as he raised his head to look around. Rorschach towered over him, his mask removed as his face exposed his conflicted soul. He held out his hand to Daniel. For a moment all Dan could do was stare at it, but soon came to his senses and grabbed on.

Rising shakily, he took a moment to take in Rorschach, and everything around him. Adrian was discussing plainly with Jon, ignoring the two of them. Rorschach looked as though he was about to fall apart, but even then Daniel didn't understand fully what had happened, what he had given for Daniel's life.

Dan embraced him quickly, lunging at the unmasked vigilante and wrapping his trembling limbs around him. Rorschach went stiff and patted Daniel awkwardly on the back. Daniel was breathing in and out, and was eventually pushed away.

Daniel was alive.

He was slowly killing Rorschach.


	3. Chapter 3: Resent

I own nothing

Thanks so much for reading, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm in such a rush to make these chapters. This is a mix of the kitchen and before.

Again, thank you all so much for reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rorschach had been prepared to walk out into white when Daniel's gasp caught his attention. Daniel's distress had always had that power over him. During fights and skirmishes Rorschach's ear would always pick out Dan's voice, or his breath, or his body hitting pavement. Rorschach was attuned, and even now facing his imminent death he stopped for Daniel.

Adrian calming explained the ultimatum. If he were to walk out into the snow, Daniel would never breathe again. Rorschach turned past Jon, ignoring him, to face Adrian. What he saw was stressful to say the least. Daniel was being held aloft with one strong hand while the other made grand hand gestures.

"Now that I have you attention, I'm going to give you a choice," Adrian said with a dead voice, "I can't have you tell the world about what happened here today, but I don't want anymore people to die."

Adrian's words and actions were contradicting. Rorschach stood frozen listening and watched as Daniel clawed at his throat. He took a breath that felt as though he was also being strangled.

Adrian continued, "Which is more important? Daniel....or a world that doesn't even care for you?" Adrian loosened his hand a fraction and Daniel made a small forced gasp to punctuate the question.

"There is no shame in compromise! You won't have the guilt of Daniel's death, and the world will have peace." Adrian's voice swelled with pride, imagining the future.

Rorschach made a step forward, decisive, but Adrian tightened his grip further to show he disagreed. "Choose now, he is dying and the world is waiting," Adrian said slowly, "I need your promise of silence Rorschach, given by your own free will. Take off your mask so I can look you in the eye."

Rorschach felt horrible. It had been a long time since he felt this desperate, this powerless to what was happening. Hardly thinking, he pulled off his mask. He knew his answer without knowing it.

The world was a horrible place.

Daniel was a good man.

Daniel was a good friend.

Daniel was Rorschach's friend.

Did Daniel deserve death, and the world truth?

Staring at Adrian he tried to breathe slowly, "I promise-," he stopped to swallow and continued with a pained and weakened voice, "I promise I will never tell the world what has happened. I will never tell the truth."

Daniel hit the floor and was coughing on all fours. Adrian looked serene and content, content with Rorschach's promise. Something on his face or in his voice must have convinced Adrian, because he released Daniel instantly. The compromise had been made.

Rorschach felt empty. As Adrian walked over to the only witness, Jon, Rorschach walked over to Daniel. He looked down on him, and even then he didn't fully understand what happened. He felt resentment, that Daniel was the reason he turned on everything he had believed.

Whatever was under his mask had compromised, and Rorschach was tainted. Years of fighting against the scum that consumed so much innocence now meant nothing. This man now meant everything. He always had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rorschach was now trembling in Daniel's kitchen, and hadn't seen this coming. Dan had backed him against the counter, and he felt as helpless as he had infront of Adrian six months earlier. He wasn't sure what the choice was now. He wished he knew the ultimatum.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For six months Daniel and Rorschach had been allowed to live in Adrian's utopia. Daniel kept his home, and his past slept untouched in the basement. Daniel slept fitfully, but he was alive. Rorschach had lost everything. He still went out at night, and stopped the criminals that existed in utopia. Some nights he would go to the apartment, others he'd come to Daniel. Daniel was the only thing that remained unchanged.

Atleast he didn't seem to change. The closer he got to Daniel, the harder it was to look at him as a whole. Daniel was now sharply detailed in Rorschach's life. His food was always in the cupboards. He kept his basement door unlocked, knowing it was too dangerous to keep busting through the front door. He still waited. He waited to find him in the kitchen. He waited to find him alive. He was always waiting for Rorschach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't," Rorschach said, but he almost meant something different. Something opposite.

Daniel heard this wavering and took another step towards the volatile man in his kitchen. Daniel reached out again and found the seam that seperated mask from flesh. He began pulling it slowly and found himself repeating, like the only truth, "You're all I have."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Risk

I own nothing.

I apologize for the wait. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now Rorschach had been stripped of his mask in front of Daniel, but this was the first time Daniel had ever removed it.

For years he had worked toward revealing the man, but no hope was hidden underneath the mask now. Dan knew what was under the shifting black and white, and thought he was immune to the shock of an actual face, but now he wasn't so sure.

With both hands now he was raising Rorschach's mask. Raising the dead. He cringed, and leaned in closer. He wanted so much to be near this man, needed to be closer to him. This need kept him moving when he thought his heart had stopped. His eyes were fixed on trembling chapped lips. With a swift movement he removed the rest of the mask, which had been catching on long dormant facial features.

Daniel's hands slid to the back of Rorschach's skull, still clutching the mask. Rorschach was flinching uncontrollably, and Dan held his head in place as he examined him. His eyes darted over his features, trying so hard not to rush. What the hell was he doing?

Rorschach's ginger hair had been recently butchered, cut back to it's acceptable length, but with ignored patches that stuck out at strange angles. Daniel was so close to him now that his quick shallow breaths fluttered the front lick of hair. Rorschach's forehead was creased with long running folds as his eyebrows jumped and furrowed. Daniel felt as though his time was dwindling, that complacency brought on by surprise would only get him so far.

Daniel forced his eyes shut and blindly pressed his mouth against Rorschach's. As his lips slid over the other man's they were snagged by dry cracked skin. After the connection he hovered, breathing through barely parted lips. Rorschach's lips had remained open the whole time, not moving, never moving.

He was breathing in Daniel's discarded breath.

This was not right. His heart had clenched, as Daniel kissed him. Rorschach's mind was raging, and the tone it was screeching in drowned out any weakness he had. He pulled away roughly, attempting to draw away from the experience. In this moment he hated Daniel more than ever, but not more than he hated himself.

Rorschach slid along the edge of the counter away from Dan. He was growling and his hands were gripping the jutting counter, holding himself back.

Daniel's eyes opened again, and saw the aftermath of what he had done. He straightened and turned his body slightly to follow Rorschach's retreat. Over the months Rorschach had been drifting away, not showing up for weeks at a time. Daniel felt a dull panic to watch it happen. His hands were at his sides, and in one he clutched the mask. Remembering what he was holding he gripped it harder. Both he and Rorschach looked down at his hand.

"Give back my face," Rorschach said with trembling force.

Daniel took an uncertain step. Every movement he was making, from moving toward Rorschach, to breathing, was questioned.  
The tragic circumstances that had brought them together loomed over every decision. Both had suffered from the past, and Daniel wished something other than pain connected them. Was it so wrong to want happiness? The whole world was allowed to pretend, but Rorschach and Daniel couldn't forget their roles.

Was it so wrong?  
He truly wanted to know.  
Daniel pleaded with his eyes alone.

"Give back my face!" Rorschach roared.

Daniel looked back at the crumpled mask in his fist. His grief drowned Rorschach's rage against him.

He couldn't stop now, "No," Daniel said finally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

His own heart had betrayed him

It was all so hard to believe, from Daniel's physical admission through a kiss, to his refusal to return Rorschach's mask. A return to normalcy. He had fully expected Daniel to relent, return his mask, perhaps even repent. He would have gone back out into the night, returning to Daniel eventually. But he wouldn't let it drop, chose to make this difficult. His heart was making this difficult.

Absolute rage filled Rorschach.

When brief words and vague understanding failed him...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rorschach was on Daniel now, and he was was being beaten into the linoleum floor. Most of the angry blows found his face, and his head pounded the floor repeatedly. Recovering from the shock of the attack Daniel defend himself. The mask and all sense forgotten, Daniel used his bulk to throw the smaller man off him. Without even thinking about it Daniel was now on Rorschach, punching anything he could reach. He felt no regret for his actions. He felt nothing.

Rorschach's fury drove him to twist and throw his fists up at Daniel's prone face again. His knuckles drove into Daniel's left eye and he reeled back. Clutching his face, Daniel rolled off Rorschach and sat against a cabinet. He awaited another assault that was sure to come. He slumped panting with his eyes shut, not wanting to know what would happen next. Moments passed where the only thing Daniel could hear was his own breathing, and his expectancy diminished. He cracked open his right eye, confused.

What he saw was Rorschach, crouched with his head hung low. He was panting raggedly, and Daniel watched as a long gob of saliva and blood fell from his mouth. They both must look beastly, but were beyond caring. Without looking up Rorschach slunk backwards to lean against his own cabinet and slumped.

Daniel continued to stare, his eye watering from the blow. Pressing his palm against it, he knew it would be a shiner. It continued to water, dripping lazily down his cheek. He was exhausted, disappointed with himself. Could he fix this? The backs of his hands rested on the floor and his head lolled back, pounding. He might as well.

"I love you," Daniel said around a moan.

He heard a sharp intake of breath before a raspy, "Shut Up"

Daniel smiled as he gathered his remaining energy. Somehow, he was going to crawl.


	5. Chapter 5: Collision

Sorry for the incredible wait, and thank you to all the readers who've stayed with me. 3

I own nothing

* * *

Daniel was sliding his way across his kitchen floor. Halfway he decided hands and knees made more sense. His palms slapped against linoleum and he felt giddy. Telling Rorschach the secret left him lighter. I love you I love you I love you. He was saying it so much in his head that it almost lost meaning.

In the yellow fluorescence of the kitchen, did love really look like love? Daniel was feeling achy from the recent fight, but he can't imagine how Rorschach must feel. The man had just gotten back from a brutal patrol and it showed even before they fought. Daniel lifted his head to make sure he was still heading for Rorschach.

Rorschach had slid down the cabinet and was now lying on the floor, not moving. For a moment Dan watched his chest rise and fall. Somehow he had managed to wedge his right arm and leg under the lip between the cabinet and floor. It was only a few inches of gap, but Rorschach was small. He still didn't have his mask on, but his face was turned away and it looked like he was trying to wedge that under the lip too. Dan didn't feel so light anymore, but he had purpose.

Dan skirted around the blood and spittle spatters on the floor before finally reaching Rorschach. He was close enough to touch, and that's what he did. He slid his fingers through ginger hair, and Rorschach slammed against the doors violently. Daniel withdrew immediately.

"What do you want?" Rorschach mumbled. He sounded as though he was barely moving his lips, but the effect was accusation.

Daniel rocked on his heels, confused. Want? Suddenly Rorschach had turned Dan's true feelings into something dirty.

"Oh come on, it's not like that," Dan said in defense, "You've got it wrong, it's not like that at all."

Rorschach barely turned his head and his eyes flicked to the ceiling. It couldn't be any more than a peripheral glance at Dan. He could tell by Rorschach's pupil contraction that he was staring at a lightbulb and it said disbelief and disgust.

"But, I...love you," Dan said one more time, but the conviction was gone.

"Doesn't mean anything," Rorschach grumbled and turned away again.

It had meant something to Dan, but he'd said it too many times already. It meant everything. Why hadn't he kept this to himself? As soon as the words had left his mouth they were sullied by the air. He should have seen this coming, that anything true and simple would be marred by admitting it. God knows what sort of translation Rorschach had made of that. Filth and deprivation and disguising it as love.

* * *

Daniel doesn't know what love is. Love is sacrificing his life, his mask, in Karnak. Love meant going through every day in utopia, knowing how it was made. He'd aided this perversion of humanity, allowed the falsities to run unobstructed, all for one man.

Rorschach understood what he harbored for Daniel, and it was a strong pull into oblivion. It's only getting worse.

Daniel is making it worse. The proximity and soft touches are so much pain, but the confession of love was too much too much please don't. Even if Daniel didn't know what he was talking about, it still effected his hopes.

Comprimising his face had made Rorschach a hypocrite, and he really shouldn't be resentful toward the man. Daniel wanted to touch him, he'd even kissed him, but Rorschach couldn't allow him to call it love. Why should he feel any better about this degradation?

This was a small injustice, calling it love, but Rorschach couldn't let it stand. He'd allow him anything but that. Because he knew what love was, and Daniel didn't. He took solace in the knowledge and superiority. Resentment was justified, he didn't owe Daniel anything, already gave him everything.

Daniel doesn't know what love is.

* * *

Dan's eyebrows clamped down and his temper flared, "What do you know? Huh? What do you know?" He was desperate for an answer when he saw Rorschach's prominent ear shift upward. The man was smiling, grimacing, so hard it had moved every muscle on his face and even spread to his ears. He thought he knew everything.

Daniel grabbed Rorschach's lapels and his patience broke completely at the other man's mockery. "Know what? I hate you, always have. I hate you, and I hope you hate me too!"  
His smile matched Rorschach's in ghastliness as he lifted him from the linoleum. Dan slammed him back onto the kitchen floor and only paused a moment before advancing the assault.

Now he was kissing him. By biting Rorschach's lips he forced his tongue into the other man's mouth without hesitance. The grimaces weren't half smiles anymore, and no one was happy. Dan moved his hands to grip Rorschach's skull, roughly pressing his thumbs into the temples. The taste was an almost unbearable mix of neglected teeth and copper, but he savored it's filthiness.

Rorschach struggled, but the escape effort was only from the neck up. The rest of his body was thrumming, his palms slapping the linoleum and heals kicking uselessly. He tried to force Daniel's tongue from his mouth by using his own, but this only excited the larger man further. He couldn't turn his head away, so he bit down on the fleshy intrusion.

Daniel withdrew immediately and gasped. Rorschach took the opportunity to throw his head back and breathe, his eyes bulging. His hands finally came up and grabbed Daniel's wrists, but went no further. Already Daniel had recovered from the injury and returned his mouth. This time it settled on Rorschach's neck and bit him viciously before sucking him cruelly. Blood vessels were breaking. All Rorschach could do was clench his eyes shut. He didn't have to arch his back and give Daniel better access to his neck, but he did. He did, and he hated Daniel for it.

Dan forced Rorschach's grip from his wrists and tore off the leather gloves without thinking much. Holding the flinching palm to his face he bit into the base of Rorschach's thumb and rolled it between his teeth. Rorschach snarled and pushed at Dan's face, mashing his nose, but not stopping the abuse.

Dan bit, licked, and kissed every inch of skin he revealed. As fast as he could he had removed Rorschach's clothes and thrown them as far as he could across the room. One of his shoes caught something ceramic and sent it to the floor, satisfying. No comforts. It had been a struggle, Rorschach wouldn't make this easy for him, and for that he had no mercy. He didn't take the time to look at the flesh, but experienced it with his mouth and hands. His skin was a marvel, the texture almost gummy from old sweat, forcing his hands to advance haltingly.

All that Rorschach had left was his wife beater and briefs. Both of these were flimsy from wear, and oily to the touch. Hastily Daniel shucked his own clothes, leaving nothing as a barrier. Daniel's hands roamed large over Rorschach's torso and gripped too hard into any softness he found. Rorschach had his hands clamped over his eyes, blocking the sight but not the sensation. Rorschach was obviously effected and repulsed.

Daniel's hand grabbed Rorschach's straining erection through the grey briefs suddenly, and he bucked in surprise and perversion. The gasp that was forced out of him was accomplishment to Dan's ears, and he moved his hand gently back and forth.

His other hand brushed his own erection, amazed at what he had caused, and reveled in the spikes of pleasure. The whimpering grunts that were issuing from the other man were inadvertently arousing. Daniel wished he could see Rorschach's face, after fighting so hard to reveal it. He abandoned his erection to pull at the hands that obstructed Rorschach's face.

He leaned forward on his knees and ducked his head to Rorschach. He was peeling each finger one by one and it was becoming frustrating. Dan redoubled the efforts of his other hand, the one on Rorschach's dick, to distract him from protecting his face. His index finger pressed and stroked against the engorged head, dragging the fabric against it. Rorschach bucked wildly, his hands finally lifting away from his face.

Daniel's groin throbbed when he saw the man's face twisted in reluctant pleasure. It was only a flash of desire before it turned toward him, turned against him. The expression that replaced the wanton abandon was terrifying in it's strength.

Rorschach's eyes locked with Daniel's.

His face said

_How could you?_

Dan had been expecting _How dare you?_ but this misery was much worse. All his movements stopped, and he removed his hand as though it had been burned. Rorschach's jaw was clenching visibly, and his eyebrows jumped on his forehead. Hurt. Bruises were glaring at Daniel, but his sharp, watery brown eyes just asked him to stop please stop.

Daniel reeled back in horror, but already Rorschach's face was changing. It settled on indifference before he lightly placed his palms over the eye sockets again, resigned to his fate and Daniel's will.

Laying down beside his partner, Daniel felt guilt.

"Why did you stop?" Rorschach's head rolled to face Dan. His head was still rocking as pink spittle fell from his mouth. He had been cradling the saliva in his lip the whole time, not wanting to swallow it. Dan also turned his head to look Rorschach in the face. His ear was mashed against the floor, bent at a strange angle, but it didn't really matter. Everything had a dull ache, either from being punched or from being so completely rejected.

"I couldn't..." Daniel rasped, the shame saturating his voice, "I just couldn't."

"...why?" Rorschach rumbled. Spit tinged with blood continued to dribble unchecked, and Daniel focused on this until he could find the nerve to look the other man in the eye.

Daniel hesitated, "You know why..." He looked toward the ceiling again, finished. Nothing more to say.

Ugh

Rorschach was suddenly pressed against Dan's side, burying his face into his considerable bulk. His arm draped over Dan's chest and grabbed at his side, pulling himself up and over. His head remained bowed against Daniel's chest as he straddled the man he'd saved.

In disbelief Daniel grasped Rorschach's hips and felt the man's tremors transfer through his fingers. Dan's previously wilting erection was being restored by Rorschach's deliberate movements. Suddenly Rorschach was rutting against him, shifting his hips sharply and giving Daniel no opportunity to think.

Dan's hands now scrabbled against Rorschach. One hand slid to his ass and clenched at the large muscle there through the thin briefs. Rorschach bit into Dan's shoulder to muffle a moan.

"Wait, wait..." Daniel stopped bucking to grab a handful of the fragile briefs and accidentally ripped them off. The elastic was almost completely gone from the ancient bands, but he was still surprised how easily they came away. Rorschach didn't really notice the loss of lingerie. A light breathless laugh escaped Dan, but was cut off when skin hit skin.

Rorschach stopped completely, caught by the sensation with his mouth hanging open. Daniel brought his hands to Rorschach's face and held it. He craned his neck up to kiss him, gentle to compensate for earlier. Sliding his tongue against Rorschach's lips he rolled his hips upwards.

Rorschach inhaled sharply and sucked the air out of Daniel's mouth. His hips began to slide again, each pass rubbing their dicks together in mutual sin. This couldn't last much longer, not at this increasing rate. Rorschach now rested his forehead against Daniel's, and clutched at his broad shoulders, groaning uncontrollably.

Silently, Daniel allowed his lips to form over and over what he couldn't say. Without warning he came against Rorschach's abdomen, lost to this overwhelming man.

Rorschach never stopped moving, but he took a moment to read the easily recognizable words on Daniel's lips. Already he was breaking apart, but realization of what Daniel was saying took Rorschach apart completely. He jerked almost painfully hard against Daniel before he came, succumbing to the inevitable collision.


End file.
